Fantasy
by polikjum
Summary: Lucius is finally able to live out his fantasy, even though he needs help from Narcissa. Is she willing to go that far? -Rated M for mature. Mature content and language. This is a slash story, meaning it describes a relationship between two men.- Further warnings listed before story starts.


_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content._

_This is going to be a fairly short one-shot. Hopefully not a done-to-death concept. ::shrugs:: This will probably just be smut for smut's sake. I got the idea and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. _

_ Warnings: Polyjuice potion abuse (er... use), PWP, EWE, slashy smut and age-gap thing.  
_

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Lucius looks at Narcissa, his gaze unwavering. He's using every ounce of his pure-blood training and pride not to fidget, look away, or -Merlin forbid- beg.

Narcissa is staring at the vial in her hand, her brow raised, with a thoughtful expression. It was an odd request and after everything they've been though together she's finding it hard to refuse Lucius' request. She can't deny the idea is intriguing on so many levels. She was surprised when he first mentioned it, even though he tried to blame the whole thing on too much fire-whiskey.

"Alright," she finally murmurs, agreeing. She smiles softly when Lucius relaxes, knowing he was surely thinking he was the picture of cool aloofness as he waited for her response.

She tips the vial at him in silent salute and swallows the horrid liquid in one go. She grimaces, no longer caring to remain stoic in front of Lucius now. It doesn't take long for her body to morph, bubbling slightly in an oddly tickling way, and she doesn't even raise an eyebrow when her form becomes that of a man. She's been well aware of Lucius' preferences and secretly, she shared his desires of the same sex. She doesn't bother to figure out _who_ she's changed into, it's not important to her. But she has an idea and her hands twitch with the desire to roam her face to confirm her suspicions but she doesn't and just looks back at Lucius placidly.

Lucius' gaze is riveted to his wife, now standing in the body of the man he's desired for years. His gaze travels up to her -his- face and he wants to moan. Inwardly he's thanking Severus' potion skills for stabilizing Polyjuice, giving him four hours and not just one. As his eyes travel down to the man's groin, he's sure an hour would just not do.

"Thank you, Narcissa," he breathes. He knows his voice is suffused with gratitude but he can't be bothered to care. His wife has done something he's never thought possible and he'd likely thank her until his dying day. He doesn't want to ask but he must, having kept the biggest part of his request to himself until she'd agreed. "Are you... alright with this?" He makes a gesture over the body she now wears. He's not sure how comfortable she'll be with the whole thing now that's she's wearing a completely different set of organs.

His face moves into a small smile, inclining his head. "Yes, of course." He smiles reassuringly at him. The idea of having a cock isn't exactly appealing but should prove to be an interesting experience. "And of course, you're welcome, my love. Now, do with me what you wish." He smirks waving a hand over his body and Lucius groans aloud at the sight, his cock twitching appreciatively in his trousers.

Slowly, he approaches and looks in the green eyes staring back at him, feeling almost giddy there is no longer a need for any vision correction. Harry Potter has grown into a gorgeous young man and Lucius' is again filled with gratitude. His hand gently brushes the short dark hair from the green eyes and his eyes flick to the faded scar adorning the golden skin. Harry is no longer a gangly teenager, Lucius' eyes note with lust, but an attractive grown man. He briefly wonders if he should feel like a deviant or a pervert for lusting after a man his son's age but doesn't dwell on it. They're both grown men and he didn't feel anything close to the powerful desire he felt for Harry Potter until he'd seen him shortly after the war. He approaches closer, "We don't have long, I'm going to strip you now," he informs Narcissa, now Harry. He receives a nod and his hands raise to unbutton the feminine robes from his body. He wants to sneer at the light purple draped over the rugged, lightly muscled shoulders but settles for removing all traces of Narcissa's clothing and frilly undergarments, the gender clashing clothing doing nothing for Harry's manly form -or Lucius' desires. He eases the small panties down Harry's hips and stands quickly, letting his eyes roam over the now nude body before him.

Harry's skin is lightly tanned, the light golden color is all over suggesting natural coloring instead of sun exposure. Lucius' briefly allows the mental image of Harry laying naked in the sun; his body spread out, his messy dark hair spilling over his arm as he lays in the warm sun. His legs are slightly skinny, but his thighs are larger and well muscled and Lucius' finds himself surprised he's even more turned on about that. There's a light dusting of dark hair on his legs, thighs, crotch and up his chest and he doesn't stop himself from running his fingers through it. Harry twitches slightly at the sensation of his touch, but smiles and nods for him to continue. He traces a finger down each arm, the muscle slight but defined. A Seeker's build. Apparently going professional keeps Harry in great shape, Lucius muses as he runs a finger over the softly defined muscles of Harry's chest and abdomen, dipping into the slight indents between all the muscles. Harry twitches and his cock jumps slightly. Lucius grins, wondering just what Narcissa is making of the sensation. His eyes are slowly darkening with desire and he no longer can hold back. He firmly wraps a hand around the back of Harry's neck and brings their lips together. There is no hesitation and he moans softly at the foreign taste on his tongue as he slips between the eager lips.

Harry moans softly in return, making Lucius' nearly dizzy with want. He doesn't even bother to remind himself that this isn't really Harry, he just spends long moments lost in a languid kiss with the object of his desire. He feels a hand press against his chest and he pulls away and looks into the emerald orbs. "What?" he asks softly, trying not to sound petulant.

"Wasting time, love," Harry says quietly. Lucius smiles a thank you. As wonderful as kissing Harry is, he did indeed have many other things to do.

Lucius raises a pale brow, only now realizing he hadn't worked out details. He didn't want to waste the opportunity and he wanted to take the man and be taken by him. He fights a blush, cursing himself for his lack of control, and coughs lightly. "Narcissa, I feel now is another stopping point. I was remiss in giving you all the details." A raised dark eyebrow is the only response. "I feel the need to let you know that I-" he pauses and mutters an oath. How is he supposed to tell him wife 'Gee, dear I want you to fuck me and then maybe, if there's time I want to fuck you'? They didn't speak like that to each other and he was loathed to use such terms. He looks away, his bottom lip clamped in his teeth a moment.

"Love," Harry whispers and Lucius turns reluctantly. "Are you aware that I know what is it you want? If you can't tell me, shall I inform you? Let you know I'm fully aware of the desires for this evening?" Lucius nods and she smirks, completely aware of his inner turmoil and finding herself -himself?- quite pleased with it. Maybe she can request a similar favor later? "You want me to fuck you and in turn fuck me. Correct?"

Lucius gapes, every stoic and aloof mask gone and smashed at the words. He blinks and shuts his mouth with a snap. "Yes," he finally croaks. The words aren't as shocking coming from Harry's mouth, in his voice but he's still aware it's his well-bred, pure-blooded wife saying such things and he feels shocked and irrationally turned on.

"I was aware and again, do with me as you wish." Harry smiles and Lucius forces himself to ask the next question.

"Do you know how to..." he trails off, feeling like a complete idiot. If it weren't for his Malfoy pride he'd be slapping his own forehead or probably running out of the room calling an end to the whole thing.

Harry smirks and steps closer, his hands wrap around Lucius' waist and he pulls, bring their erect cocks together. Lucius stifles a groan, the feeling of Harry pressing hard and hot against him, even through the fabric of his trousers, is so unexpectedly erotic. "I'm sure I can figure it out, love. Doesn't seem very complicated." He smirks again and wraps a hand around Lucius' arse, kneading and squeezing it softly. "I'm sure you can show me what to do if needs must."

Lucius groans, both at the handling and the words. He looks at Narcissa in a new light; he'd no idea she was so sexually adventurous. Of course, they'd kept most of their... interactions to reproduction, but still. They shared a room and a bed, it was terribly lonesome to sleep alone, but he felt like he should have known. He mentally shrugs, now is not the time to ponder the intricacies of his wife's sexual quirks. He merely nods and swallows heavily. "Undress me," he commands. It comes out softly and Harry is quick to obey. Harry undressing him is one of the many things he's dreamt about. Harry's hands are slightly calloused but gentle, making Lucius shiver in delight as they slowly remove his shirt and trousers. He hadn't bothered with under garments and Harry arches a brow at him, his mouth quirking up on one side. He's so tempted to make Harry touch him first, but he's nearly trembling with the desire and _need_ to touch Harry. "I'm going to touch you now," he informs softly.

Harry doesn't even respond, just steps impossibly closer. Lucius' hands are roaming the golden skin across his chest a moment later, his palms absorbing the warmth of his skin and he wishes desperately he could store it for later. He glides over one hardened nipple before sliding up his neck. He curls his fingers and runs them through the mess of dark hair, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of the dark silken strands sliding through his long fingers. He looks, fascinated at the contrast of his pale fingers in the dark strands. He slides his hand down, running his hands over the lightly muscled shoulders. "Perfect," he murmurs, mostly to himself. None of his fantasies had done Harry justice, especially as he glances down at his now fully hard cock. It's not overly large, but it's perfect. He glides a finger along the gentle curve, his finger dragging slightly in the moistened slit. Harry's hips jerk forward and his green eyes go wide. "You might like this," he tells him, as he swiftly gets on his knees. He looks up through his golden lashes, he allows a smile. "And if so, consider me open to any possibilities," he informs, getting a rapid nod from Harry.

He wraps a hand around the thick length, marveling at the size. He swallows heavily, his cock twitching at the anticipation of having it buried deep in his arse. He groans and closes his eyes a moment, trying to lose the urge to rush wanting to savor the moment. If he runs out of time, so be it. He's got a feeling this won't be the last time. He opens his eyes, looking up through his lashes at Harry again. "You might want to sit," he offers. When Harry makes no move, he shrugs lightly and wraps his tongue around Harry's darkened, leaking tip sucking slightly, drawing his tongue over the tip before giving it a flick with the point of his tongue. He stifles a smirk when he sees Harry's knees wobble and a loud moan escapes his perfect scarlet lips. "Well?" Harry again makes no move to sit, but he does place a steadying hand on Lucius' shoulder, so he continues in earnest. He wraps his mouth around Harry, taking in as much into his mouth as he can, his hand around the rest. He's out of practice and he can't pull Harry down to the root, nestling his nose in the silky dark curls like he wants. He relaxes his throat as much as he can and lets his cock slide down into his throat, swallowing when he can. Harry jerks, his hips moving sharply pushing his cock further down. Lucius is ready for it and swallows again, tasting pre-come on the back of his tongue and groans in pleasure

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Harry shouts. He can feel the vibrations from Lucius' throat traveling all along his cock and end in his balls and it feels like nothing else he's ever felt before. He can feel his balls tightening up and his cock is so hard it feels like it might burst; he's nearly at the point of begging to come. Lucius is bobbing along the slick length quickly now, his hand gently fondling the heavy balls, making Harry moan louder at the new sensation. "Oh," he says again, he can feel his knees going weak again and he's not aware of anything but the amazing sensation of his cock deep in Lucius' hot, wet mouth. He can feel something shift and his world goes white as an explosion of pleasure bursts straight from his groin. He's panting and Lucius is again looking up at him, there's a small smear of milky white come on his lips and Harry can't help the moan that bursts out at the sight. He kneels swiftly and crushes his lips to Lucius', the slightly salty flavor on his lips is strangely enticing. Lucius' moans into his mouth, and his whole body is stiff with surprise. "That tastes better on you, for the record," he says, answering Lucius' unasked question. Narcissa had only offered a blow job once and she spat most of the come out when he orgasmed, stating the taste was less than desirable.

Lucius just nods, his lips quirking. He was indeed wondering about that. His thoughts stop when he feels Harry's large, calloused hand wrap around his still hard cock. "Poor Lucius," Harry purrs in his ear. His hand slides up and pinches slightly at the tip, his whole body arches when Harry slides his hand up and down a few more times. "How many times can you come?" Harry asks huskily in his ear. He wants to return the favor and by the angry look of his cock, Lucius needs relief but he doesn't want to end the experience if he can only come once. Lucius isn't old, by any stretch, so he doesn't think it should be a problem if they're patient.

Lucius is near the point of babbling. He doesn't know but he wants to come so bad he'd grovel. "I don't know," he breathes. Harry pushes him back against the floor and engulfs his cock before he can blink. He looks down, the dark head of messy hair bobbing on his cock sends a jolt of pleasure through him and he can't hold out any longer. He doesn't even warn Harry, he doesn't have time, he just comes with a shout. His eyes go wide when Harry pulls back but lets it splash on his face and lips. He licks some off, humming in pleasure as his eyes flutter closed. "Oh, fuck," Lucius murmurs, not even bothering to be shocked at his language, too consumed in the sight of Harry licking his come off his face like it's syrup. He scrambles to his knees and kisses Harry, hard. Not caring he's lapping at his own come, which seems alright since he's licking and sucking it from Harry's luscious lips. "You sexy minx," he teases. He's speaking to Narcissa, completely shocked at her actions.

Harry grins and shrugs lightly, "I thought you'd like it." He smirks at Lucius' obvious pleasure since his eyes a dark steely grey. He crawls up Lucius' body, his again half hard cock brushing along his body as he moves, leaving a sticky wet trail as he goes. "It appears this young man is ready again." It was arousing to see Lucius squirming and moaning and it wasn't a shock to see her body reacting, but it still felt strange. He stroked the cock deliberately along Lucius' legs and the crease where his legs met his hips, knowing those were particularly sensitive areas.

Lucius looks down and moans, his legs falling open in invitation. "Lucky me," he murmurs. He doesn't want to ask but Harry is looking at him expectantly, the smirk and knowing glint in his darkened green eyes tells Lucius he knows but is going to make him _ask_. "Oh Merlin," he mutters. He can _do_ this. "Well then, fuck me," he whispers.

"Get on the bed," Harry suggests and nearly laughs at Lucius scrambling to comply, his eagerness and near lack of grace is so foreign Harry has to shake his head. Lucius lays back and fixes his hungry gaze on Harry, his legs spreading wide as he slowly strokes himself. Harry smirks and summons a bottle of lube, a drawer somewhere banging open. He catches it, a look of surprise on his face. Apparently even his amazing reflexes have transferred. Harry grins again, there are lots of teeth in it and Lucius swallows heavily. "Lay back," he directs and Lucius complies without a second thought. He wonders briefly if Harry would really be this forceful but his thoughts come to a halt as he feels a slick, warm and calloused thumb circle around the puckered flesh of his arse. He moans, his legs flopping further open gracelessly at the pleasure. The fingers are gentle but moving with purpose and he wants to smile. An index finger slips in, easily sliding in as far as it can go.

"You can add more," Lucius pants. He'd had a vigorous wank just that morning and easily had three fingers shoved in his arse. He looks and Harry's fingers are slightly longer and broader than his and he moans when two of them sink into his arse. He shifts his hips slightly, drawing the fingers deeper and jerks when they brush his prostate. "More, oh fuck right there," he breathes.

Harry immediately complies, slipping a third finger in and seeking out the nub he felt earlier that makes Lucius buck and squeal, his face pink with pleasure and a little embarrassment. "Merlin, that's so hot," his green eyes are riveted to the sight of his fingers buried deep inside Lucius. His hole is glistening with lube and twitching, trying to suck his fingers deeper into his willing body. "I think I have to- yeah, I have to." Harry doesn't finish, he just clumsily lubes his cock and kneels between Lucius' spread thighs. His hands grip the pale trembling flesh and he pauses a moment. Lucius whimpers softly, a needy little noise that makes Harry's cock twitch. He shifts forward, lifting the pale thighs over his own and carefully lines up his cock and pushes in slowly, pulling Lucius in by his hips.

Harry groans aloud at the sensation. He pauses, his whole body trembling with a strong urge to come just by the tight, hot heat pressing around him. Lucius bucks his hips impatiently and Harry has to grit his teeth. "Just hold on," he mutters. "I don't think you want this to end so soon." He's relieved when Lucius stills. He slides his hands over the pale thighs, amazed at the way Lucius reacts. He's never seen the man so undone before, no matter that they'd not had many intimate moments. He looks down and Lucius is breathing heavily, his pale chest is tinged a light pink and his pale hair is plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat. "You're quite beautiful," he says, not caring that he's spoken the words aloud. Lucius rolls his dark silvery eyes to him and smiles, sending another shock through Harry. He twitches his hips slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when he doesn't feel the strong urge to come anymore and slowly works his hips back and forth, watching enraptured as his cock slides in and out of Lucius. He looks up and Lucius is moaning softly, his plump bottom lip clamped in his white teeth trying to exert some sort of control over himself. His hands are gripping the sheets under him and Harry frowns. "Come on, love. Lets hear you," he reaches forward and grabs one of Lucius' fists, shaking the fingers loose and placing it on his hip, making him touch him.

Lucius' eyes roll back and he moans loud and long, Harry's cock fills him perfectly and he's unsure why he's listening to his wife command him to writhe and moan like a slut but he does it. His hand tightens its hold on Harry, his fingers digging in and his other hand uncurls from the sheets and settles on Harry's arse. He can feel the muscles flexing and shifting as he moves. "Faster," he breathes, hoping Narcissa can use the body and pound into him harder. "Oh Merlin, harder. Touch me." He's lost to sensation, he shifts slightly and howls as Harry's cock slams into his prostate.

Harry's eyes can't leave the sight of Lucius, not that there was anything else to look at. He is moaning and writhing freely now, his head whipping from side to side and when he demanded to be touched, Harry's hand wraps around his bouncing cock a moment later. He can feel Lucius tightening around him rhythmically and figures he's close to orgasm, his keening wails becoming louder and his cock was steadily leaking and dribbling down his length, getting Harry's hand slick and sticky. He shifts slightly, getting better leverage as he prepares to move faster. He feels his balls drawing up tight again and desperately wants Lucius to come first. Everything feels so sharp, the pleasure is almost painful. He pumps his fist around Lucius and moans aloud when he comes, his arse clenching tightly around his cock and hot come splatters his hand and Lucius' belly. "Oh!" he says as his own orgasm rockets through him, he can feel himself coating Lucius insides, slick and hot as his hips stutters a few more times as his orgasm fades. He flops forward, suddenly feeling drained and tired.

Lucius is full of surprises it seems; his arms come up and wrap around Harry, holding him close. His eyes flutter closed and he can't be arsed to move or even have Harry pull out. He's not sure if he's actually able to do anything else, fully satisfied with the thorough sex. He whispers "Thank you," again and smiles when he's squeezed back in return. Is it completely mental that he's feeling closer to his wife in this way than ever before? He glances at the large clock on the mantel and he sees the time. They've only another 7 minutes. He sighs, a sound of contentment and a little regret too. He's torn between utter satisfaction and sadness that it's going to end.

Harry leans back and peppers kisses along his neck and jaw, his teeth lightly nipping his collarbone. "You can thank me later," he says, a small smile stretching his lips. "And, I have to admit it was... an experience."

Lucius gives Harry an enigmatic look. Does that mean this could happen again? Does Narcissa require pay back? Oh Merlin, what did he start? He can't find it in himself to regret it, though. He'll happily do anything, or be anyone, for Narcissa. Especially after she'd been so understanding and willing. They lay there quietly a few moments longer and Lucius tries not to flinch when he feels the body above him shift and shrink, the cock slipping out and disappearing, the feel of Narcissa's soft breasts pressing against his chest bringing him back to reality. He doesn't let go, though. His hands still stroke along her smooth pale skin, feeling the swell of her hips instead of the sharp angles and planes that were there before. He sighs again, actually liking the feel of her breasts pressing into him a moment.

Narcissa shifts slightly, leaning up. "So. Harry Potter." She smirks and laughs softly at the blush on her husbands face. "I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to tease. I can't say that I blame you." She leans back down, pressing her cheek to his chest. No, she can't blame him at all. She drifts off, smiling softly when she feels Lucius cover them both with a blanket. Her last thought as she falls asleep is to whether or not she should warn her husband.

~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~

The next morning Lucius is surprised nothing feels awkward or weird.

Until Draco visits.

He's pacing nervously when Lucius' comes into the parlor to meet him. He raises a pale brow at his son.

"Father," Draco says and greets him with a hand shake. "How are you?"

"Fine," he drawls. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, what was so important you couldn't wait until Sunday?"

Draco starts his pacing again. "Where is Mother? I'd rather not have to say this twice." His shoulders relax as he sees someone enter the parlor and Lucius follows his gaze, his eyes widening.

Harry Potter walks in a few steps ahead of Narcissa. His wife is smiling but Lucius can see the devilish glint in her pale blue eyes and he wants to scream. He harnesses his pride and nods politely to Harry. Of all the people for his son to bring here.

"Mr. Potter. Are you the cause for all of... this?" he waves a hand at a still nervous Draco. Harry swallows and nods.

"Yes, sir." he says, stepping closer to Draco. Lucius' eyes narrow as he takes in how close they're standing and he feels something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Father, Mother. I'm," Draco breathes out and glares at the dark haired man when he nudges him. "Stop it, I'll tell them," he hisses quietly before turning back to his parents. Lucius has sidled closer to the door but Narcissa is sitting on a chaise, her smile bland but her eyes sparkling. He takes another breath and blurts out "I'mdatingHarryandwe'relivingtogether."

Lucius blinks, makes a strange noise and leaves the room without another sound or even a glance at either young man. Harry frowns, but his face is sad. He looks to Draco mouths, "sorry" before he carefully reaches down to take his hand. Draco doesn't push him away and pulls him closer, feeling the need to comfort unwilling to pull back from Harry even in front of his mother. Harry had tried to warn him his father wouldn't react favorably. Draco blinks, his brows furrow and he stares at his mother. "Mother?"

Narcissa smiles at the two young men, her eyes flicking to their still joined hands a moment. "Don't worry. Your father is just surprised. I assure you, he's fine about it." She hugs her son and after a moments hesitation brings Harry into a light hug as well. "Don't fret, dear. He doesn't hate you." She releases him and gives him a small, but warm smile.

Indeed, he does not, she smirks to herself.

_(A/N: Sorry if the occasional switch from Narcissa to Harry was confusing. I tried to keep it as "Narcissa" only for internal thoughts and dialog. Sorry if it caused any confusion! I'm also toying with the idea of a sequel: Narcissa's turn. Thoughts? Yea or nay?)_


End file.
